${7700 \div 623 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
Solution: ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }623\text{ go into }{770}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${770}\div623={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{147}$ $\text{How many times does }623\text{ go into }{1470}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${1470}\div623={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{224}$ $ {7700 \div 623 = 12 \text{ R } 224} $